valewood_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Glass
"I’ve played enough video games to know how a space gun works. Now tell us what you’re up to, or I’ll ask Nate to try his hand at karaoke again." Elizabeth Lydia Glass was previously a local cashier at Northern Lights Bookshop in Pines Close, but now works at the Agency. She is one of the main protagonists of Valewood Tales and has grown up with the weirdness of the town. She lives in the Glass Cottage on the outskirts of Valewood. History Having lived in Valewood since she was born, Elizabeth is well-accustomed to the paranormal phenomena of the town. She is apparently super interested in it, probably on account of her lengthy experience of it. She experienced a childhood fraught with torment at the hands of her very annoying triplet cousins - Charles, Charlotte and Caleb. One of them is now in prison for fraud. Elizabeth and May have known each other since they both attended the Greater Valewood Girls' Upper School, when May accidentally set fire to Elizabeth's backpack. They have been good friends ever since. For thirteen years her dad Bernard has been trying to get rid of her collection of plastic skeletons she gets every Halloween. A holiday tradition of hers has been playing video games with May instead of going trick-or-treating, which has survived well into adulthood. In Valewood The Mystery of Darkstone Manor The arrival of Andrew Wheatley ignites May's suspicions and she enlists Elizabeth to help confront him - believing that he is a burglar. Having cleared up the misunderstanding, Andrew asks them about the mystery of his grandfather - and the large and labyrinthine Darkstone Manor, which Douglas Wheatley appears to have investigated once. Upon arriving, Andrew and Elizabeth encounter a strange chamber and a stranger man, Reloovian researcher Darwin Archimedes. After an accident with some of his technology, the gang are attacked by the Securobot, which May destroys with a large and sturdy pipe. They are confronted by Moe's butler, Kentworth, who reveals that he called the police on the intruders. Andrew panics, but Elizabeth reveals that she is still in possession of the Memorb. The Self-Made Men She later encountered Andrew and Darwin attempting to start a business and quickly seized the chance to join up, dissatisfied with her job at Northern Lights Bookshop. Later that day, she quit working at the shop to join Andrew's paranormal detective agency. The Reingard Runes A few days afterwards, Elizabeth and her father discovered that their house had been inexplicably covered in mysterious runes. Despite her best efforts to clean them off, the runes resolutely stayed in place - prompting Elizabeth to hypothesise about the nature of their existence. Later that day, she met May in town, where they were confronted by Jean Reingard, a strange man who tried to warn them about the runes. After Andrew gets everyone together for the case of the runes, Elizabeth joins May and Darwin in searching for the runes, a task which is complicated by the presence of strange blue sparks generated by May's hands while they look for the Toaster Gun in the attic. Darwin quickly hooks her up to one of his inventions, which they use to track down the source of the runes - and it turns out to be closer than expected. After a battle with Reingard at the museum, he and his partner Jen are defeated. That night, Andrew and Elizabeth discuss the name of their business and agree that it needs a new name. Darwintervention Elizabeth is first seen trying to piece together a set of mysterious monster sightings around the town, although she receives basically no help from Andrew and Darwin, who are attempting to book tickets for Necronomicomicon. The next day she joins Andrew and May into trying to figure out why Moe refused to pay for Darwin's convention ticket. Elizabeth and May convince Andrew to go and ask Moe himself, after he is increasingly frustrated by Moe's behaviour. An argument ensues, but Andrew and Moe are distracted by the return of Darwin and Nate Grant, as they venture into Burns Realty. Elizabeth and May join them in following the two into the estate agency, where they stumble upon an attempted murder committed by a possessed Nate. Elizabeth defends Andrew from Monothiel's dangerous fury by throwing a book at him, and then joins the other detectives in attempting to subdue Nate. Darwin is able to subdue him by commandeering a book of occult belonging to Monothiel and performing an impromptu exorcism. The old man escapes before he can be confronted again by Nate. The Wrong Ghost Spending the evening at Glass Cottage playing video games with May and Andrew, Elizabeth joins May to go and check out Moe and Nate's Halloween decoration efforts at the Agency. She reveals to them that Valewood doesn't celebrate Halloween, which leads to Moe throwing a party that will inspire the townsfolk. Eventually however, nobody shows up except two suspicious ghost hunters. Elizabeth works with Nate to fight them as they turn out to be alien invaders, and they are eventually defeated by the explosion of a second moon curse. Appearance Elizabeth has a lot of dark, curly hair and wears thick, round glasses. She is the third shortest member of the main cast, and has a grey wooly hat; wearing a green top with khaki trousers and red trainers. She has a small brown purse which she carries with her. Nobody knows what is inside it. She has also been seen wearing a blue polo shirt and a set of green overalls, and a pair of glasses with blue lenses. Another outfit worn by Elizabeth is a bright yellow dress. Personality Elizabeth is suspicious and inquisitive, and interested in the paranormal. She helps May to investigate a potential burglar in Pines Close, and then helps him to go to Darkstone Manor to look into the mystery surrounding his grandfather. She is level-headed and compassionate, and eager to help out - sometimes appearing more invested in the paranormal side of Valewood than Andrew and Darwin. When confronted by a strange man in a red hoodie, Elizabeth attempts to mediate the situation despite the very large and very pointy gun being pointed at her. According to the Securobot's assessment, she has a tendency towards being self-absorbed. She is reasonably compassionate, as shown by her consoling of Darwin after his lair is destroyed. Trivia * The Super Official Valewood Tales Art Stream revealed that her father, Bernard, will make an appearance in a coming issue. This later occurred in the opening of The Reingard Runes. * Elizabeth enjoys collecting anatomically-incorrect plastic skeleton decorations every Halloween. Her favourite is a scrawny spider skeleton which she has named Antimony. Category:Characters Category:Pines Close Category:The Agency